


Pérdidas

by padmegreene



Category: Batman - Fandom, Green Lantern - Fandom, Justice League, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, M/M, Someone dies here, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmegreene/pseuds/padmegreene
Summary: - Te amo, imbécil.- el Murciélago sonrió. Ese era el verdadero Hal, poco serio, pero siempre diciendo la verdad a su manera.- Sigue adelante, ¿de acuerdo? No te quedes atascado en mí.





	

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Batman, Green Lantern y el resto de la Liga de la Justicia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC Comics y de sus respectivos creadores. La historia es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

No era la primera vez que la Legión de la Perdición los atacaba, era casi tan común como el Guasón escapando del Asilo Arkham. Pero la situación se tornó oscura y aterradora cuando Vándalo Salvaje se reveló como el líder del grupo. Todo el ataque fue mucho más directo y letal, fue necesario que cada miembro de la Liga se presentara a la batalla. Como consecuencia, gran parte de Washington D.C. quedó destruida.

Batman estaba inmerso en su lucha, repartiendo golpes a cada enemigo que veía. Se sentía exhausto, dolorido, probablemente tenía dos costillas fracturadas, pero su obsesión no lo permitía detenerse. Cuando por fin pudo tomar un respiro, Harley Quinn lo golpeó con su mazo. No la vio venir, no estuvo en su rango de visión en ningún momento. Quien sabe cómo fue que aquella demente apareció junto a él, lo único que le importaba era detenerla. La golpeó en el rostro varias veces, pero con cada puñetazo parecía volverse más feroz y violenta. Intentó varias veces darle con su mazo hasta que por fin lo lanzó contra su pecho, haciendo volar a Bruce un par de metros hasta caer al suelo. En ese momento estaba seguro de que sus costillas estaban rotas. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero una punzada de dolor lo detuvo y volvió a caer entre los escombros. 

-¡Adiós, Batsy!- exclamó la mujer, sonriendo de una manera macabra, sus ojos brillando de emoción. Elevó su mazo por encima de los hombros para poder aplastar la cabeza del Murciélago. Antes de que pudiera detener el fatídico impacto, Harley gritó y desapareció de su vista. Con un estruendoso grito cayó lejos del detective completamente inconsciente. Cuando Batman giró, una luz verde se acercó a él.

-Esa loca estuvo a punto de hacer picadillo tu cabeza, Bats.- dijo amenamente Linterna Verde mientras se aproximaba al Caballero de la Noche. Le tendió una mano a su colega y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie- ¿Estás bien?

\- Dos costillas rotas- respondió de manera fría. Hal lo observó preocupado- Estoy bien, tú sigue.

El Linterna solo le sonrió irónico y se elevó unos centímetros del suelo.

-Más vale que te recuperes. No pienso perder nuestra cita del viernes- comentó. Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió antes de volar hacia otro foco de acción. Batman rodó los ojos tras su máscara, más por diversión que por molestia. Él tampoco quería perderse aquella cena.

Aunque llevaban casi un año juntos, en secreto, pero juntos, Hal nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para flirtear con Bruce, en especial cuando llevaban sus trajes. Era divertido para el Linterna ponerlo incómodo, a pesar de que Batman no lo aprobaba cuando estaban en servicio. Pero eso era característico del hombre, algo que no cambiaría jamás, y que Bruce de forma secreta amaba.

Caminó unos pasos con dificultad, intentando ignorar el dolor de sus costillas. Apretó los mandos de su muñequera y verificó en los hologramas el estado de los demás miembros de la Liga.

-Batman a la Liga de la Justicia, Vándalo Salvaje está a punto de abordar a un avión. Hay que detenerlo.

-Yo voy- dijeron al mismo tiempo Flash y Linterna.

-Es hora de patear su horroroso y milenario trasero- completó Hal.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la zona de peligro, el ancestral villano estaba subiendo a la nave, junto a Lex Luthor, Cheetah y Deathstroke de acompañantes. La mujer y el asesino de inmediato saltaron sobre ellos, una combinación rápida y letal. Flash logró acorralarla y gracias al Linterna pudieron noquearla.

-Uno menos- exclamó Flash, sin embargo habían perdido al asesino de vista.

Deathstroke, sigiloso, se escabulló entre los grandes escombros buscando por donde atacar. Aprovechando la distracción de Linterna Verde, el mercenario saltó sobre él, atravesándolo con su katana. Jordan gritó y se retorció al sentir el filo del puñal. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, agonizando del dolor que la puñalada causaba. Deathstroke deslizó más profundo el sable, traspasando completamente al héroe. Ágilmente, sacudió la sangre del arma, la limpió y la volvió a colocar en su espalda. Tendida en el suelo, recogió a Cheetah en sus brazos y se marchó antes de que Vándalo Salvaje los abandonara.

Antes de que Hal se desplomara, Barry lo atrapó y lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo. La herida fue limpia, pero mortal, digna de un mercenario como él. No dejaba de sangrar, Barry dedujo que le había dado en el bazo seguramente. El Linterna comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca, perdiendo lentamente la estabilidad. Empezó a temblar y el velocista lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Rayos, Hal. Resiste.  
.

.

.

Los Rogue fueron un tema fácil para Batman. El más difícil de ellos fue Capitán Frío, y tan solo porque sabía a donde apuntar con su arma a diferencia de sus compañeros. Congeló una de sus manos y por poco casi atina a sus pies. Con un par de explosivos pudo deshacerse de él, sin embargo, no aun del hielo en su mano. A lo lejos observó cómo Superman hacía volar de un solo golpe a Solomon Grundy.

-Superman, estoy cerca de ti. Necesito tu ayuda. -habló por el comunicador.

Esperó solo unos segundos cuando Clark apareció frente a él y de inmediato entendió la situación. Utilizó su visión calorífica y finalmente el Murciélago se libró del bloque de hielo, al fin sintiendo sus dedos entumecidos.

-No puedes hacer todo solo, ¿o no?- cuestionó divertido el kryptoniano. El detective solo se dio vuelta antes de volver a la acción. Sus comunicadores dieron una alerta y una voz desesperada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-Flash a la Liga de la Justicia, Hal está herido. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Necesitamos ayuda, y urgente. - exclamó asustado, ni siquiera le preocupó haber dicho el verdadero nombre del Linterna. Solo le interesaba que su amigo sobreviviera- Diablos, Hal. Aguanta.

Batman de inmediato activó los comandos y averiguó su ubicación, a tan solo unas calles de allí. Bruce suspiró aliviado, pero nervioso a la vez.

\- Estamos cerca de ustedes. -habló Superman a través del comunicador. -Resistan.

Sin preguntar, Clark tomó al Murciélago de sus brazos y lo elevó en los aires, llevándolo al lugar donde el Linterna estaba herido. Bruce no dijo nada, luego le agradecería a Kent por el aventón.  
.

.

.  
En un charco de sangre, Flash presionaba la herida del Linterna. Había retirado la espada, pero seguía igual. Dudaba de que él lo lograra, pero trataba de ser optimista.

-Barry- susurró Hal en un hilo de voz. La sangre corría de su boca haciendo pequeños caminos en su mentón. -No lo haré…

-Shh…Calla. No sabes lo que dices.

-Barry, no podré hacerlo. Mira toda esta sangre.

El velocista comenzaba a darse por vencido al igual que su amigo. Hal estaba débil, su rostro había perdido el color. Ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera su traje lograba sanarlo. Una suave brisa advirtió la llegada de Batman y Superman a unos pasos de ellos. Ambos se acercaron al cuerpo moribundo del Linterna. Bruce tomó el rostro de Hal entre sus manos, dándole fuerzas. Él se apoyó en su caricia y le sonrió. Clark utilizó su visión de rayos X para ver el interior del hombre, pero su semblante no mostró ninguna esperanza. El puñal había dañado su bazo y el daño ya era irreparable, incluso para él. Por más que cauterizara la herida, no podría resistir el viaje a la Atalaya o siquiera a un hospital.

-Superman- preguntó Flash ligeramente ilusionado. Cuando él negó con la cabeza, Barry prácticamente se dio por vencido.

Abatido y con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, Barry se colocó de pie y dejó que Bruce tomara el cuerpo de Hal. Él se había retirado la máscara y veía a su moribundo amado a los ojos. Aunque no lloraba, su rostro demostraba toda la agonía que sentía.

-Vamos, Wayne. No lloriquees. - susurró el Linterna, solo Hal Jordan a punto de morir aun tendría ánimos de bromear. Una punzada de dolor lo asaltó y lanzó un quejido.

-No te muevas, Hal.- respondió con la voz entrecortada. Su cuerpo temblaba, ese dolor y escalofríos que amargamente se le hacían conocidos de tantas pérdidas que había presenciado en su vida. Ese vacío familiar que comenzó a sentir sabiendo que lo inevitable estaba ocurriendo.-Resiste un poco más…

-Sabes lo que pasará, Bruce. No puedes detenerlo, aunque seas Batman.

-No bromees con esto.

Hal tosió otra vez, la sangre escapó de su boca, unas pocas gotas cayeron sobre Bruce.

-Vamos, estoy muriendo. No quiero que mis últimos momentos sean deprimentes. - se acercó un poco más al hombre con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, el Wayne lo acunó entre sus brazos- Bruce…- lo miró a los ojos con pesar- Te amo, imbécil.- el Murciélago sonrió. Ese era el verdadero Hal, poco serio, pero siempre diciendo la verdad a su manera.- Sigue adelante, ¿de acuerdo? No te quedes atascado en mí.

-Hal…

Ninguno de los dos tenía más voluntad para seguir hablando. El rostro del Linterna estaba pálido y mostraba pocas señales de vida. Bruce sintió su piel tornarse cada vez más fría. No supo cuándo fue el momento en que los demás miembros de la Liga se reunieron a su alrededor, pero no le importaba ya. La batalla podría haber salido victoriosa, pero era un triunfo amargo para él. Superman y Flash les dieron su espacio. Sin embardo, Barry no podía soportar el momento, la culpa, el perder a su mejor amigo.

Sintió que ya no respiraba, miró al hombre y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, pero una luz verde le irradió. El anillo había abandonado la mano de Hal, deshaciendo su traje al mismo tiempo. Bruce observó derrotado como eso significaba su muerte. Abrazó el cuerpo de su difunto amado, aferrándose a él como si aquello le fuese a devolver la vida. El anillo se elevó sobre el cuerpo del guerrero caído en un halo de luz. Por lo que sabía, ahora debía ir a buscar otro portador o volver a Oa. Pero lentamente, muy lentamente, se acercó a Bruce y, horrorizado, vio como el anillo se deslizó en su dedo. Envuelto en una brillante luz verde, el anillo lo dotó de su nuevo traje. En aquel momento, incapaz de creerlo, indignado y afligido, Bruce abrazó el cuerpo de Hal fuertemente y echó su cabeza hacia atrás gritando de dolor.

.

.

.


End file.
